The increased use of decorative mirror products in residential and commercial buildings has been accompanied by safety performance specifications covering the breakage and shattering of mirrors and other safety glazing material used in buildings which are specified in regulation code A.N.S.I.-297-1-1975 established by the American National Standard Institute.
It has already been known to improve the resistance to shattering of glass container bottles and the like by coating them with a suitable material such as polyolefin.
A prior attempt to provide a shatter resistant glass mirror has included the application of a polyethylene sheet-like material and adhesive to the back side of the mirror to thereby hold the shattered particles together when broken. However, this is an expensive material and process requiring rolling and trimming.